War Horse
Not to be confused with War, the mount in Undead Nightmare, or War Horse (RDR II), the breed's rendition for Red Dead Redemption 2. The War Horse is a horse breed featured in Red Dead Redemption. It's a unique horse available as a paid download, with certain pre-order incentives, and with the Game of the Year edition. A free update, "Compliments of the House" was released on June 2014, making it possible to get the War Horse for free. Description The War Horse is a silver dapple black horse with a white sock marking on its hind leg. Its stamina is equal to that of the Kentucky Saddler and its speed is nearly as fast as the American Standardbred, giving it the highest overall statistics of any horse in the game. Simplifying, It carries the strengths of the American Standardbred, Hungarian Half-bred and Kentucky Saddle breeds, the variegated speed, health and stamina bonuses, whilst retaining none of their limitations or weaknesses. In short: the War Horse shall not make or break your game, the DLC/extra removes no experiential reward for those unfortunately not monetarily or otherwise well-positioned, but, the War Horse is markedly unique in its power and strengths, and makes even the most rigorous hardcore difficulty purism, less punishing. Availability The War Horse was intended to be exclusive content; codes to "unlock" the mount were provided to buyers of the Limited Edition and through various pre-order incentive programs at certain US and UK retailers. The War Horse, along with other pre-order content, was released in 2011 as DLC on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE, for $0.99/£0.79 or 80 Microsoft Points. The Game of the Year Edition, released in October 2011, includes the War Horse along with all other available DLC. In June 2014, the War Horse is able to be obtained in Undead Nightmare, but will steer south with Undead Marston riding it. Acquisition ''Single-player'' Once the War Horse DLC is purchased, the War Horse can be made the player's mount by opening the Inventory at any time and using the Deed under the Consumables tab. In the Game of the Year Edition, the player must buy the deed from a general store. It can be obtained for $5000 or $10,000 in Hard Core mode. *When playing the Game of the Year edition, this will be the first horse given to the player by Bonnie MacFarlane. ''Undead Nightmare'' The War Horse is available in the single player mode for Undead Nightmare. The deed for the horse can be obtained by completing "Love in the Time of Plague". Trivia *The War Horse appears to be a Rocky Mountain Horse, a multi-purpose breed popular for its chocolate coat and flaxen mane and tail. *The War Horse can be seen in the Outlaws to the End co-op mission "The Kidnapped Girl", where two of the bandits will ride one into Ridgewood Farm. *The War Horse's health is three times that of an average horse's. It is the only horse capable of surviving being attacked by a cougar, and can even live through the player using Dead Eye to throw a stick of dynamite directly at it. *The only way to get the War Horse in multiplayer is by editing a save file or glitches. *In Undead Nightmare, standing near a fire while riding the War Horse will cause the lit up part of his body to gain the texture of War. *During the Bonnie MacFarlane mission "Obstacles in Our Path", the stats of the player's horse are fixed: even if they are actually riding the War Horse, it will still have the speed and stamina of a regular horse. Bugs * - Sometimes a second War Horse might appear after a rare bug that involves a NPC "stealing" the player's horse, but instead of running away with it, this one will stay still. Note that for this unusual bug to happen two NPCs would stand together next to each other doing nothing and when the player goes near them, one of the two grabs the horse. Whistling will cause the horse to buck off the NPC. After that the NPC will grab the horse again, but this time after whistling the horse will ignore the player, as if the NPC is now the owner of the horse. When grabbing the horse again (will be considered as stealing) and whistling, a new horse of the same breed will come. This has been observed on the southern road of Mercer Station and in Tesoro Azul and Alta Cabeza in the middle of the four mountains, or in Blackwater with a lawman. * - There is a second way to duplicate this horse and any other horse. During the quest Love is the Opiate you are forced to break in a white stallion. If you break the stallion and then ride War Horse back to the owner with the stallion lassoed then during the cutscene both the quest giver and the stallion will be invisible. After the cutscene, War Horse should be standing next to you however if you do not get onto this horse but instead whistle for your horse, a new War Horse will appear with the first one still standing there. This new horse will still have the same stamina as your old one. It's is likely the game simply switched the model for the stallion with that of War Horse. Gallery File:WarHorsePromo.jpg File:WarHorsePromo2.jpg File:WarHorsePromo3.jpg File:WarHorseBuck.jpg File:WarHorseBuck2.jpg File:WarHorseRide.jpg File:WarHorseBattle.jpg|John defending a train with his trusty stallion. File:WarHorseRide2.jpg|John out running explosives on his fast steed. Navigation de:Streitross (RDR) Category:Mounts in Redemption Category:Mounts in Undead Nightmare Category:DLC in Redemption